team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Medved
Baron Medved is a male cyborg bear, whose a former robotics pioneer and would later become the Baron for Artika zone. Medved is one of the first major threats the Misfits go up against after the 5-Year Timeskip when the Misfits when into hiding. Medved is also the adoptive father of future Misfit, Lin Greywall. Medved was the one who came up with a plan to turn all the Mobians in the world into robots to further improve and perfect the mobian race, believing robots are the key to the perfect soldiers. He would eventually be defeated by the Misfits and be sent off to "The Keep" by the Mobian World Government. Personality Prior to his Baron days, Medved was considered to be a kind and noble scientist. He was very considerate of others and even took in Lin as a child after finding her on the street. Medved was very ambitious as well, always looking to the future to find a way to improve the Mobian race and further improve them in the eyes of the cosmos. Needless to say, Medved was intelligent and was considered to be one of the smartest people in at his university. After his transformation, Medved became ruthless and focused on his grand plan to turn all Mobians into robots. Medved is easily agitated and takes no failure in his employment, anyone who failed to follow a command would be killed on the spot. Medved lacks empathy and feels no regret or pity for those he hurts as he sees his plans as the necessary evolution of Mobius. Strengths and Weaknesses With the help of his robotic arm, Medved is immensely powerful in terms of brute strength, he has even altered his arm to be able to compete with those who posses the ability of armament. His robotic parts also help him endure more pain than the average Mobian, his robotic eye helps him see through walls and even pick up heat signatures. Being already massive in size, he can easily crush a skeleton beneath his giant feet with his iron shoes. Medved also has claws to help cut and rip his opponents apart. Medved is also intelligent and knows how to hack robots and problem solve. In anger Medved gains extra strength, but loses his posture and just starts to go crazy. His metal also enables to him to swim and thus he sinks in water and struggles to swim out. Medved's non robotic side is also weaker and can't take as much damage as his robotic side can take. Backstory - Pre-Misfits - Medved started out his younger years as a robotics professor at a university and would often invent in his spare time. Medved's main goal was to revolutionize the way the Mobians live and hoped to improve them as an overall race in the galaxy. This proved challenging, but Medved concluded that robotics would be the way to go, several years of working made many students at the university envious of his skills and called him a pioneer of robotics. However, things to turned out for the worst as his experiment went wrong and accidentally transformed half his body robotic. This sent Medved into a depression and he gave up on robotics for awhile. One day however, he was robbed by a homeless echidna girl, who he chased after. Once he caught her he decided to bring her home and feed her instead of turning her into the police. She explored his house and took a liking to his robots and wanted to know more about them, Medved would teach her lessons on robots and would soon adopt her as his daughter and named her Lin. Teaching Lin about robotics inspired Medved to continue his work at the university and saw his transformation as a minor set back. After completing several more projects, Medved used the money to create a mini-organization. - Misfits - In his mini-organization Medved hired Lin and several other robotics experts to work for him. Overtime Medved was failing his goal of changing the Mobian race and soon lost his funding by the university, this drove him to beg for more funding, but they refused. Medved fell into depression soon realizing he would soon lose everything, he slowly then changed from sadness to rage, Medved knew his idea could change the world and soon made his employees create a pulzar ray that emit a blast that would turn everyone on Mobius into robots, like him. He came to the conclusion that the Mobian race was too weak and needed to become robots to become almighty and powerful. Lin eventually found out about Medved's madness and plans, so she ran off. In his madness Medved knew he had to get rid of Lin before she caused problems and sent assassins after her, but she got away. After losing his organization, Medved hired a group of mercenaries and black market scientist to help him finish the ray. - 5-Year Timeskip - Medved soon reached a bump in development when he found out the ray needed a very specific mineral to power the ray. After doing some research he found out the mineral could only be found under the Artika Baron's fortress. This made Medved come up with a plan to get into the fortress. Over the next several months Medved and his mercenaries posed as heroes for Artika and cleaned up the crime in Artika, making the citizens think of him as a hero. Medved then made one of his mercenaries kill the current Baron which then led the citizens to make Medved the new Baron. Once he became Baron he made an underground cavern and started mining production under the fortress in top secret. Later on in the year Tadder, one of Medved's mercenaries, came to him in reports that Lin and a bounty hunter gang called "The Misfits" were coming to the fortress to stop his plan. This made Medved go on high alert to stop them from getting into his fortress. However, the Misfits would eventually break into his base and would fight him and his mercenaries. Belku, Terra X30, and Lin Greywall managed to get to his throne room and take Medved head on. Medved thought he had the upper hand by ripping off Belku's arm, but was defeated once Terra made a substitute arm for him out of her barrier. After his defeat, Medved's plan was revealed to the world and he was turned over to the Mobian World Government and was sent to "The Keep" where he currently resides. Category:Bear Category:Cyborg Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil